


teachers pet | bokuaka

by sleepykagz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Wears Glasses, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soft Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykagz/pseuds/sleepykagz
Summary: bokuto knew first impressions were important, but he had a feeling he already fucked that up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	teachers pet | bokuaka

**Author's Note:**

> ok pov's,, idk what happened but just roll with it

"shit kuroo, get up we're gonna be late!" bokuto yelled to his sleeping roommate sprawled out on the couch.

it was bokutos first day of college as a sophomore , and not once in his years of schooling had he ever been late. he wasn't about to make it his first.

"bro calm down. we still have like 30 minutes, it doesn't take that long to get ready," kuroo yawned, scratching his head and walking over to where bokuto stood in their shared bathroom.

"easy for you to say, you don't even have to do your hair," bokuto snorted, motioning to kuroos bed head hair. taking some gel in his hands he ran it through his black and grey hair, spiking it up.

"hey! excuse me, WHO has the boyfriend here?" kuroo said defensively, placing a hand on his chest in defiance.

"oh don't EVEN kuroo. you know people just don't wanna talk to me because i'm loud. no one even tries anymore," he trailed off. it was true, ever since junior high not a single soul could handle him. he was loud and a little obnoxious, not to mention his drastic mood swings, but he was nice, wasn't he? bokuto couldn't figure out exactly what made people distance themselves, because every time he thought someone liked him it seemed to end abruptly. "kuroo?" he said after a second, "i will find someone, won't i?"

kuroo looked at him in shock. "of course you will! bokuto, look at me." he took bokuto by the shoulders and lifted his chin, forcing his golden eyes to look at him. "you do know you're not a bad person? in fact you're one of the most genuine, and best people i've ever met. you just need someone who can appreciate it. once you find them it will have been worth the wait. look at me and kenma, we don't seem functional, but we work. and i know on the outside he doesn't show it but he really does care for me. i promise you'll find someone bokuto, it may just be a little unconventional," kuroo smiled and enveloped bokuto into a hug.

bokuto felt a tear slip down his cheek. what had he done to deserve such a great best friend?

"hey hey hey! enough with the sappy stuff," bokuto said, wiping his face and pushing kuroo off of him. "when are you gonna move in with that boy of yours?" he smirked, giving kuroo a light punch on the shoulder.

kuroo looked down at his hands suddenly. "you know i can't do that, what about you? this apartment is only two bedrooms. we're already cramped,"

bokuto cocked his head in confusion. was there an issue? they had needed a bigger apartment for a while, why not take this opportunity to buy and new apartment and ask kenma to move in?

"kuroo, we've been needing a bigger apartment for a while, why don't we just get a bigger one and kenma can move in too?" bokuto explained. for once he was smarter than kuroo. chemistry major his ass. he watched kuroo consider the idea, counting on his fingers and furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"it's a deal my dude," kuroo replied after a second, grinning and holding out a hand. bokuto laughed and shook it. he knew kenma didn't love him but he liked kenma. bokuto was excited.

suddenly bokuto realized the time. it was time to leave, fortunately they were on time, thanks to bokuto speed gelling his hair in record time.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

"so, where are you off to kuroo?" bokuto asked excitedly as they waited for kenma at the entrance to the school.

"AP chemistry 4," he said, leaning back on the red bricked wall with his hands behind his head.

"WOAHH KUROO ISN'T THAT THE CLASS WITH ALL THE SENIORS?" bokuto screamed, dumbstruck. his mouth hung open and a piece of his hair fell from the force of his yell.

kuroo sighed and looked over at bokuto. "yes bo, it is. and please try not to yell. the whole college might as well have heard you,"

"sorry bro," bokuto snickered, fixing his hair. his eyes crossed in concentration and he stuck his tongue out.

"oi, are you made of copper and tellurium because you're CuTe!" kuroo called and shot finger guns as he saw kenma make his way over. the small boy wore his hair pulled back in a small ponytail, something different from his usual messy bob. his sharp features shone in the yellow morning sun and bokuto understood why kuroo was so smitten.

"kenma kenma kenma! where are you going today?" bokuto jumped up and down. boy did he love the first day of school. it was exciting, seeing where everyone was going and the places they wanted to go in life. bokuto was here on an athletic scholarship, his grades weren't anything spectacular. in fact, they were bad.

kenma only grumbled in annoyance, walking past bokuto to grab kuroos arm and pull him down. in response kuroo gave him a peck on the cheek, grinning and staring at half blonde lovingly. bokuto concluded kenma was not a morning person.

"he's going to some good class, he's really smart ya know," kuroo said dreamily, running a finger along kenmas cut jawline, "by the way, kenma, wanna move in with me and bokuto?" he asked the question so casually, as if he already knew the answer. bokuto would've had a panic attack if he asked someone to move in with him, kuroo was so cool!

kenma glanced up at kuroo, golden eyes intrigued with curiosity. he lips twitched into the slightest grin and he asked, "you'll be there? can i bring my games?"

"of course! anything for my kitten," kuroo beamed, tucking the stray hairs that fell out of kenmas ponytail behind his ear and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"sure. but i'm not sharing anything with bokuto. i'm moving in for kuroo, not you," kenma narrowed his eyes at bokuto, moving closer into the arm kuroo had placed around him. bokuto knew kenma didn't totally hate him, this was just his way of showing he cared for kuroo.

"it's all fine with me!" bokuto said brightly, smiling wide.

"alright bo, i'll see you at home. we've gotta get to class, have a great day!" kuroo gave bokuto a crisp high five and dragged kenma by their interlinked hands. bokuto observed as kuroo laughed at kenmas whines of protest and kenma leaned into the touch of his boyfriend, something you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it. the pair got smaller and smaller as bokuto stood lonely by the entrance to the school, his shoulders sagging. he wished for what they had, something so perfect neither of them had to try and make it work. it just happened, effortless.

"well, well, well if it isn't kotaro bokuto!" a sly voice chirped as bokuto moped. from the smugness dripping from the voice he already knew who it belonged to.

"oikawa-kun! it's been a while!" he responded, waving. he turned around to spot a grinning oikawa, dressed in skin tight black jeans and a large blue sweater on, silver glasses accompanying the whole outfit. his waves of chocolate brown hair fell softly into place as he ran a hand through them, flashing a dashing smile. he was just as flirty as ever. and so blatantly gay, something bokuto wished he had but also was scared to show. he had always been bokuto the jock, the all star athlete with girls flocking him. why should he show an interest in guys? after all, wasn't his picture perfect life settling down with a girl, staring a family behind a white picket fence?

"care to walk to class with me?" oikawa asked, skipping over to swing an arm around bokutos sad shoulders.

confused, bokuto replied, "um, well sure oikawa, but you're not in my class are you? surely you're smarter than me. do you need something?" bokuto was deep in thought, what could oikawa want? he knew they shared a professor, but they took completely different classes. the grey haired male returned his gaze to oikawa.

"not something bokuto-san, rather someone," oikawa smirked as they stopped in front of the door to class. bokuto watched curiously from the large windows surrounding the lecture hall as oikawa stepped gracefully down the stairs and made his way over to the desk at the front of the room. sitting halfway on the desk, legs spread slightly, was hajime iwaizumi. professor iwaizumi to be exact. he looked quite young, possibly even their age, brow furrowed as he flipped through a stack of papers. he wore grey slacks and a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, dark drown dress shoes planted squarely on the ground.

oikawa approached iwaizumi and bokuto watched in awe as he stood in the middle of iwaizumis open legs, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of iwaizumis pants, tugging his hips closer to his. the taller male leaned his head to whisper something dangerously close to iwaizumis ear, watching him shiver as oikawas breath flitted across his neck. bokuto had no idea was oikawa had said, but it was enough to make iwaizumi drop his papers and his hips twitch up towards oikawas, eyes fluttering slightly before grazing his hand to press the small of oikawas back. he wrapped both of his arms around oikawas waist and pulled his in, burying his forehead into oikawa's collarbone. he heard oikawa _purr_ andsuddenly felt like he should stop watching, his cheeks flushing as oikawa rolled his hips and iwaizumi moaned softly. but as soon as it happened he saw oikawa push the other off or him and place a delicate hand under his chin. he tilted iwaizumis head up and placed a kiss on his pouting lips, a coy smile following. 

_there is NO way oikawa is a top,, am i going crazy?_

was the one thought that came to mind as oikawa continued to tease iwaizumi for the tent that had suddenly appeared in his pants. in the end oikawa giggled and a small smile broke the thin line of iwaizumis lips. he took oikawa's face in his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek, nose, cheek and finally one on oikawas grinning mouth. oikawa gave him a snarky comment, hand on his hip, and iwaizumi laughed lightly, earning oikawa a slap on the ass as he skipped triumphantly back up the stairs. bokutos mouth hung open as his professor bent down to pick up his papers that littered the floor, cursing at his choice of pants.

_YEP. IWAIZUMI'S THE TOP._

"god, he's got a nice ass doesn't he. and those THIGHS. that's my iwa-chan~" oikawa cooed as he ran up the last step to meet bokuto. he felt his mouth try to form words but nothing came out, his throat dry as he gasped for words. "HEY BABE, NICE ASS!" oikawa yelled across the class, startling bokuto.

"OH SHUT UP TOORU. GET TO CLASS OR IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU," iwaizumi hollered back, giving oikawa a knowing stare. in return the chocolate haired male winked and blew him a kiss, humming joyfully as he padded down the hallway.

_pfft, that's a bottom if i've ever seen one_

he laughed inwardly. from behind the glass windows bokuto still couldn't fully grasp what had just happened.

"yep. i know it's weird. i just try and roll with it," a smooth voice said from behind bokuto. he whipped around to come face to face with what he thought was an angel. the boy behind him stood slightly shorter than him, dark whispy locks framing the pale skin of his face. oh his small nose laid a pair of large, black rectangular glasses. aqua eyes stared back at him, sharp like kenmas, but soft and interesting. they looked at him with curiosity, dark eyebrows quirking up above his dark frames when bokuto didn't say anything back, once again standing there like an idiot. he was sure his face was bright red, sweating profusely. how did he do this again? he had never seen such a beautiful person in his entire life, he simply didn't know how to function. he felt his head tilt and he raised a hand to the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to smile.

"h-hello, i-i'm bokuto. kotaro b-bokuto. i'm confused, w-what just happened?" he stifled a laugh, still gawking at the beautiful face in front of him. his mom had always told him first impressions were crucial, choosing to introduce himself was instinct. 

the male sighed. "that's hajime iwaizumi, as you probably know. the teenage prodigy who graduated high school and college so early he was able to become a teacher at 21. that's why he looks so young, because he is. and before you criticize his relationship with oikawa, they've been dating since high school. it's not a student fucking the teacher for better grades type of situation. the last thing iwaizumi would do is favor oikawa," and bokuto was taken aback by the coldness in his voice. the glare in his eyes was sharp enough to cut.

"i-i never thought that, i assumed there was a story. i like to think i have a positive outlook on life," bokuto said triumphantly, smiling brightly and pointing a thumb towards himself, momentarily not flustered. the dark haired boy blew out a puff of air and smiled sweetly, nothing big, just the small upturn of his lips, but it was enough to make bokuto flush bright red again.

"i'm keiji akaashi, i'm the teachers assistant for this class," he held out a delicate hand, a thin silver band on his middle finger. on his wrist was a small black rope, knotted into a pattern.

"wait, how old are you? you've got to be around my age, you're flawless! a teachers assistant?" bokuto cocked his head as he took akaashi hand to shake. it felt cool in his own, fingers grazing his wrist slightly. it was then that bokuto noticed the bag slung in his shoulder and the formal clothing he had on.

he saw a dust of pink make its way across akaashis face, turning his head to avoid eye contact with bokuto, something that bokuto concluded was out of the ordinary for him.

"p-please don't say stuff like that bokuto-san. i'm also what you could call a "teenage prodigy." i'm a year younger than you and iwaizumi, but i went through the same things iwaizumi did. fortunately i have him, otherwise i don't know what i would have done. it's harder than you think being smart," akaashi laughed, the sparkle in his eyes seeming to dull.

"well i think it's impressive profes-"

"akaashi is fine. professor makes me feel old, i don't like it. so please, call me akaashi, bokuto-san," and bokutos heart did backflips again. "i'll see you in class then?" akaashi giggled as bokuto dreamily gazed at him and nodded, disregarding the swarm of students that started to enter the classroom. he watched as akaashi walked lightly through the door and past bokuto, the scent of clean cologne whiffing around him. god was he beautiful.

bokuto knew that having a crush on akaashi was a TERRIBLE idea for many reasons. he scribbled these out on a piece of paper as soon as he sat down, shielding it with his arm so no one could see.

_ kotaro bokuo's pro's and con's list _

_1\. he's a teacher. bad idea. period. people could get the wrong ideas, and not to mention akaashi's career. it was one thing with oikawa and iwaizumi but- moving on_

_2\. ..._

_3\. THERE IS NO BAD IDEAS HES FUCKING PERFECT_

and with that bokuto crumpled up his paper and threw it in the trash angrily, stomping over to pick it up when he missed. from behind him he heard a giggle, turning around to see akaashi peering mischievously over the top of his book. his cool eyes watched bokuto calmly, seeming to memorize his movements. bokuto took a second to wave at the younger boy sitting cross cross in the chair next to iwaizumis desk, giving him a dopey grin and running into his own chair. akaashi only covered his mouth to suppress another laugh, eyes crinkling behind the black frames of his glasses.

_you're such a dork_

he rubbed a hand over his face as he sat down heavily in his seat. peeking out from between his fingers he saw akaashi, sitting angelically in the chair, flipping through a book. every so often he wrinkled his nose to push up his glasses, something bokuto adored. **(a/n: fun fact, i do this! reminds me of a bunny but my family hates it.)** bokuto leaned his face on his palm, taking in how the dark grey color of akaashi's button down contrasted against his pale skin. the belt he wore though the loops of his kahiki brown pants cinched around his waist, showing the slope of his slim hips when he made his rounds around the classroom. bokuto huffed and tried to focus on his work. it was going to be a very long year.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

"kuroo, you gotta help me! i can't fall for him, you don't understand!" bokuto whined, falling dramatically onto the couch beside kuroo.

"sure! be more dramatic about!" kenma muttered, clicking aggressively at his ps4. he sat in kuroo's lap on their new couch, and up until bokuto had flopped down next to him had seemed relatively happy. behind him kuroo tugged his hair out of the tight ponytail and began to brush through it.

"relax kitten," kuroo said, "bo, why don't you introduce us tomorrow? i wanna meet the man who has my bro smitten," he smirked and rested his head on kenma's shoulder to watch his game.

bokuto groaned and got up off the couch to walk into his room. kuroo wouldn't take no for an answer, there was no point in protesting.

he took a running start and jumped onto his bed, throwing a pillow over his head. every so often he would hear kuroo yell excitedly at kenma about his game and though kenma gave no response bokuto knew he was smiling.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

bokuto twiddled his fingers nervously as he stood by the doorway to the classroom.

"bokuto c'mon! i wanna meet him!" kuroo urged, poking his arm.

"ugh fine, fine! but do NOT embarrass me! i already do that enough myself.." he peered into the room. he saw akaashi riffling through the days assignments, his lips puckered in concentration.

"wait, bro, he's a teacher?" kuroo looked flabbergasted as bokuto ran down the stairs. "lets go kenma," he choked, dragging kenma by the arm.

"AGGAAASHEEE!!" boktup exclaimed, skipping over to where the dark haired boy stood. his eyes twinkled and akaashi looked up.

"bokuto-san," he said breezily, blue eyes warm. "you do know it's 8 o'clock in the morning right? not everyone can handle you," he picked up his coffee, glancing over to a disturbed iwaizumi.

"pfft, that's just because oikawa isn't here yet. that'll cheer him up!" bokuto retorted cheerily.

"hey! shut it bokuto!" iwaizuimi growled, his face a tint of pink. akaashi giggled and put a hand up to cover his mouth. bokuto _melted,_ quite literally his knees buckled.

"h-hey akaashi wanna met my friends?" he spluttered, grabbing akaashi's hand hopefully.

"o-oh, of course," he looked surprised, face heating up slightly. he set his cup on the table and it wobbled, looking like it was about to tip over. "oh-"

"i got it!" bokuto used his quick reflexes to catch the cup right before it fell, leaning over in front of the shorter boy, their faces a little closer than bokuto had anticipated. he twinkled a wide smile as he looked into deep blue eyes, watching as his face flushed a brighter red. he balanced the cup back on the desk.

"ah, thank you bokuto-san," akaashi said, flustered. "let's go meet your friends now, hm?" he continued to look back at bokuto, not releasing the eye contact until bokuto yanked on his arm and skipped over to kuroo and kenma.

"these are my friends! the big ugly bed-head guy is kuroo and the blonde next to him is kenma, they're dating! and-" akaashi cut bokuto off with a finger against his lips.

"remember, don't overshare." he smiled sweetly, slowly dragging his finger away from bokutos face, catching his lower lip as he did. akkashi's thick eyelashes blinked softly and he dropped his hand.

"i- sorry aggashi," bokuto purred, giving him a wiggly smile. he felt hot, scratching his neck with his free hand.

"here's my number akaashi, he can be, a lot," kuroo smiled and handed him a paper, the blonde by his side rolling his eyes. akaashi giggled in return, glancing over to see a bright red bokuto.

"hm, really? never would have guessed," akaashi responded, nudging bokuto in the side.

"kuroooo, i told you not to embarrass me" he whined, burying his face into his large hands. akaashi smiled. when he turned the paper over, kuroo had scrawled bokuto's number on it, knowing in his fluster he would forget to give it to akaashi. usually he wouldn't smile at someone yelling at their bestfriend and usually he wouldn't smile when someone whined about not understanding english, someone being so forgetful that they forget to give their number out. and he usually wouldn't even smile when someone grabbed his hand and squeezed it, looking into his eyes with some type of utter compassion, some kind of hope. but because it was bokuto, akaashi didn't mind. 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

5 months. it had been 5 month since bokuto met akaashi and he had only fallen more head over heels. everything about him was perfect, from the soft ring of his laugh to the glare in his eyes when bokuto didn't do his work.

over the 5 months bokuto had grown significantly closer with akaashi. he enjoyed the presence of a calm person with him. they had a sort of "routine" if you could call it that. everyday after class bokuto would burst through the doors yelling, "AGGASHEEEE!" with a smile that could outshine the sun itself. of course, he pronounced akaashi's name wrong every time, but akaashi found it somewhat endearing.

"akaashiii i need helppp," bokuto whined, sitting down on the ground, pouting like a little kid. akaashi looked up from his book, glancing down from his chair at a frowning bokuto.

"bokuto-san, use your words. i know you're smart," akaashi hummed, placing his face to rest on his hand, watching the grey haired male below him. 

bokuto huffed, but found himself telling akaashi everything when he met the cool blue eyes above him. after an hour bokuto still couldn't seem to grasp the concepts of math.

"a-akaashiiii," he sniffled, wiping at his face. "i don't u-understand," he felt utterly defeated, slumping his head on the desk he now sat at. his hair drooped from its usually pointy tips and his shoulders sagged.

akaashi sat down beside him and leaned down close to his ear.

"it's ok bokuto-san, we can try again later," he whispered, placing the smallest kiss to his temple. and then he heard bokuto snore, a loud snork and a smile played on his lips.

_of course he sleeps with a smile_

it was another thing akaashi had to add to his list of things that made him giddy, another thing he would now remember about bokuto. akaashi laughed to himself and took out his phone to dial kuroo's number.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

bokuto was in deep. he was utterly in love with akaashi. is that why when he left his daily study session with the dark haired boy he'd given him a peck on the cheek? and he was probably just imagining the blush on his cheeks and the warmth in his eyes, right? there was no way someone as perfect as akaashi could like him. 

so when akaashi asked him after school,

"bokuto-san, since we study so much together would you like to just come over to my apartment?"

bokuto could hardly keep himself together as akaashi stepped closer to him.

"6 o'clock good with you?" akaashi mused. he stood mere inches away from bokuto, reaching his hands up to smooth out the fold in bokuto's t-shirt, letting his hands run along bokuto's wide shoulders and trailing down his muscular arms to rest at his elbows. 

bokuto nodded shakily, feeling akaashi's long fingers move around his arms.

"alright, here's my address. see you soon bokuto-san," he smiled, placing a small paper in bokuto's hand. looking to make sure no one was looking before tip toing to plant a delicate kiss on bokuto's cheek.

bokuto watched him walk away, gaping wide and bright red.

"hey hey HEYYYY!!!" he yelled one of his signature catch phrases before running off to his dorm room to get ready, cheeks burning with heat.

akaashi watched from behind the doorframe, leaning his head against it. perhaps bokuto liked him just as much as he did. the thought of someone as attractive as bokuto, with his muscled arms, wide shoulders and cinched waist made him giddy. he wanted to run his hands down bokuto's sides, feel his tight torso, but he imagined bokuto's bright smile. it was wide, and looked fake unless you knew him. it was crooked, toothy, but it was prefect. it was the thing akaashi loved most about him.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

"alright bokuto, you got this! it's just akaashi," he sighed. "but it's _akaashi._ " bokuto had never been so flustered by someone in his entire life. even with his beautiful girlfriend in high school, who had the perfect body, perfect face and perfect personality. but nobody had the same effect on him that akaashi did. 

he groaned, slumping down the wall and putting his head in his knees. the very thought of akaashi made him flush, his palms start sweating and lose his unwavering confidence. how was he going to do this? akaashi, despite knowing him for less than a year, picked up on everything he did. bokuto KNEW he had a master list somewhere. it's not like he could hide anything. he thumped his head on the back of the wall in frustration, perhaps a little harder than expected.

"bokuto-san? are you alright?" akaashi popped his head out from the door of his apartment, watching as bokuto rubbed the back of his head. "please come in, i'll help you." he took bokuto's large hand sin his own and dragged him through the door, leading him over to a couch.

"ah, thanks, but it's not a big deal, i'll be fine! i'm the best akaashi! you don't' have to worry about me!" bokuto tried to fake a smile as akaashi forced him to sit down, doing the same thing across from him.

akaashi looked at him, obviously not believing him. 

"of course you are bokuto-san, but you're hurt. let me take care of you," akaashi pleaded, taking bokuto's face in his hands. 

bokuto felt the coldness of his ring on his face, fingers grazing across his cheeks. subconsciously he leaned into the touch and akaashi moved a hand to run through his hair, brushing the gel out.

"akaashi, my hair looks bad downnn," he whined, frowning as the younger male combed through it with his free hand.

"i think you look nice with it down, bokuto-san," akaashi replied, pausing to look directly into bokuto's shining golden eyes.

"y-you do?" he stuttered. it was then he noticed how close akaashi was leaned into his face, watching him intently. akaashi nodded and bokuto felt his breath flit across his lips, eyelids fluttering. "akaashi..."

bokuto breathed a reply, moving his nose to brush it against akaashi's. after what seemed like an eternity he put his hands on akaashi 's face, bringing it closer to his own and seeing a spark in his blue eyes. they sat there for a while, knees touching, akaashi's soft breathing running across his face and small nose against his own, until the dark haired boy pressed his lips against bokuto's.

somehow in bokuto's mind he always knew akaashi would make the first move. he knew that akaashi would brush his hair behind his ear, letting his fingers graze against his jawline and climb on top of his lap as bokuto melted into him. everywhere akaashi touched burned with a passion, spine tingling. 

akaashi's lips left bokuto's suddenly, and he felt cold, missing the warmth. not a moment later akaashi hugged bokuto, letting his face rest in the crook of his shoulder. bokuto laughed at the dark hair that tickled his jawline, hugging his closer to flush their torso's together. somehow, this was better than kisses or sex, it had an intimacy to it that nothing could match. they sat there, akaashi falling asleep in bokuto's lap, listening to the rumbles of his chest as he talked, something he'd learned was oddly comforting. and he liked that bokuto would trail his hands down his back every so often and let them rest at his hips, feeling the warmth of his palms.

akaashi had learned that when bokuto's hair started to droop he needed someone to encourage him and that when he reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head and give akaashi a crooked smile that he was flustered. akaashi had memorized the sharpness of his jawline and how his adams apple moved up and down as he talked. he noticed the line of his collarbone when he wore low shirts and the bulk of his shoulder when he ran over to hug akaashi good morning before class. and he realized for the first time ever he felt truly happy when bokuto made subtle touches, looking at him with large amber eyes. so when bokuto asked him to be his boyfriend, despite knowing the circumstances, he cut off his charming rambling with a kiss. bokuto smiled against his lips and he laughed, breaking it to envelope him in a hug. akaashi hugged back, and as bokuto spun him off the ground he felt a tear slip down his cheek, because he knew he'd found his world. and it seemed bokuto knew too. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to write anymore,, ANYways hope it was halfway decent. i might go back and edit this later


End file.
